


However You Want (But Do You Really Want THAT?)

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Communication, Communication Failure, Cultural Differences, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: In which Optimus Primal defeats Dinobot in a spar, and Dinobot would like Optimus to claim him sexually (but not like THAT).For Dinobot/Optimus Primal Week on tumblr, prompt: Battle/talk.
Relationships: Dinobot/Optimus Primal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Doop Week 2021





	However You Want (But Do You Really Want THAT?)

Their spar was long and vicious. Dinobot would not dishonor himself or his opponent -- his *leader* -- by giving anything less than his best, and _this_ leader at least, granted him the same. 

Back and forth and all around the room they fought, first with swords, then hand to hand, then, at the last, rolling around the ground. 

When, at last, Primal had him pinned, he grinned down at Dinobot. "Do you --" he paused for a moment, gasping for breath -- "yield?" 

Primal's face was only inches from Dinobot's, his arms on Dinobot's arms, his legs on Dinobot's legs. 

Dinobot was hardly helpless. If he'd been the sort of Predacon Megatron had expected of him, he could have cooked Primal's processor with his optical laser beams. 

If he'd been the sort of Maximal Primal expected, he would have -- what? Yielded with a joke, taken Primal's hand up and gone off to the washracks to wash each other's backs?

But Dinobot could only ever be the Predacon that he was. Without conscious thought, his panel slid open between them, the snick of metal on metal loud in the silence of defeat. "Claim your prize, Optimus," Dinobot declared. 

He wanted this. _Needed_ this, although he was prepared for the Maximal to rebuke him with disgust. 

Certainly Primal seemed taken aback. At the sound, he'd pulled back a little and looked down between them as though expecting a weapon. Seeing what it was, he relaxed a little, but looked doubtful. "Is this your custom, after sparring, Dinobot?"

Dinobot bristled. It was hard to stay vulnerable under such a -- _Maximal_ gaze. Conquest, he could handle. Pity, never. "Does it matter? I am...at your disposal. Take me!"

Dinobot twisted under Primal's loosened hold, but not to get away. No, now his pride demanded that Primal accept -- or at very least deny -- his offering. He spread his legs for his leader, showing off his hard spike and the damp folds of valve beneath. What better tribute to Primal's prowess as a warrior? What better demonstration that this was what Dinobot wanted?

Primal's breath caught again, and his energy field heated just slightly as he got a better look. 

Dinobot smiled in triumph. "Like what you...see, Optimus?" 

"I do," Optimus smiled down at his face, that wide genuine smile that only Maximals seemed to be able to pull off. Then he looked back down at his spike and licked his lips -- a much more familiar expression, that. "May I touch?"

And then sometimes Maximals were just _slow_. "Yes! Touch, take, _use_ me, Optimus!" 

"Okay!" Optimus said, and he let go of Dinobot's hands to....slide down his body and press his _mouth_ to Dinobot's spike! 

Primal's mouth was soft and warm and wet, and he started running his tongue along the ridges and it felt so _good_ Dinobot almost forgot how _wrong_ this was. "What--" he managed to get out, and although it almost sounded like a moan, Primal noticed something was wrong and pulled away from his spike to stare up at him from between his legs. 

"I'm sorry, do you not like this?" Optimus asked. 

Dinobot stared at him. "You...defeated _me_ , Primal. You can do with my array _whatever you wish_!" 

Primal nodded. "I see. Where would you prefer I start, then?"

Dinobot threw up his hands in exasperation. "Wherever you _wish_ , Primal! Or if you don't want me at all, then refuse!"

Primal looked confused. "I do want you, Dinobot. I really do. But you didn't seem to like what I chose to do, and I'm not interested in doing anything you don't want."

"Of course I _liked_ it!" Dinobot gestured dramatically. "But I told you to do what _you_ want!"

Primal covered his optics with his hand for a moment, then looked back down at Dinobot's spike and licked his lips. "I...would very much like to go back to it then."

Dinobot stared at him, first at his optics, then at his mouth. Dinobot's spike let him know that _it_ very much would like Primal to continue. "If that is what you wish," he said. 

"It is," said Primal, and he leaned his head back down and Dinobot stopped arguing and let himself enjoy the sensation of Primal's tongue as it traced the rest of Dinobot's spike-ridges. 

Dinobot growled in pleasure, and when Primal wrapped his lips around the tip of Dinobot's spike and started to take it in, he forgot entirely who had won their little battle and started thrusting up into Primal's mouth. 

Strong hands reminded him by gripping his hips hard, taking back control of the pace, but Primal didn't pull away. He seemed _happy_ to serve Dinobot with his mouth, and extraordinarily good at it. His tongue didn't stop working over him, tracing the little crevices between ridges, and his teeth grazed only in just the right places. 

When they could both feel Dinobot approaching overload, instead of pulling away, Primal relaxed his throat and loosened his grip on Dinobot's hips. Dinobot thrust in all the way, growling ferociously as he conquered the tight throat once, twice, a third time. Then Primal's tongue swirled over his ridges and his throat swallowed on his tip and Dinobot overloaded straight into Primal's throat tubing. 

Dinobot growled in triumph, but even so, he felt that perhaps he had been conquered after all. Maximals!

The way Primal smiled up at him after pulling off his spike confirmed _that_ impression. "Ready for more?" Primal asked, petting his softening spike until it stopped softening. 

"Always," Dinobot declared. Conquered or not, he was not going to back down, and he couldn't wait to see what strange Maximal thing Primal would do next. 

For the moment, Primal kept stroking Dinobot's spike back into full hardness. Then, Dinobot heard Primal's own panel slide back and craned his neck to see what Primal was packing. 

Primal's valve was plump and dripping, but -- was that a spike, or just a large anterior node? Maybe he hadn't opened his spike panel yet? 

"Aren't you going to spike me?" Dinobot demanded, forgetting entirely that he'd declared himself at Primal's disposal and not vice versa.

"Oh!" Primal looked embarrassed. "Do you prefer valve stimulation, then? I could finger you if you want. I've...never been much of a spike mech anyway, and this form doesn't have much of a spike." He squatted over Dinobot and pulled the tiny spike out between two fingers to give Dinobot a better look. 

"I want to pleasure _you_ ," Dinobot said, frustrated. Maybe this time Primal would understand, finally? He reached out for Primal's array, carefully and respectfully, and stroked Primal's little spike with his own fingers. 

Primal gave a satisfied little sigh at the touch. And then he started asking questions again. "Would you like me to ride your spike, then? Or if you'd prefer you could touch me, or use your mouth?"

Dinobot growled. "Sit on my spike, or sit on my face, whichever you would prefer." His fingers were rubbing over the folds of Primal's valve. They were soft and plush and red and dripping, and Primal's field shuddered in pleasure when he touched them, even though Primal held his body firmly in place. 

Primal smiled, and he pulled Dinobot's hand away to part his own folds and settle down over Dinobot's spike and -- Dinobot forgot to growl and just moaned. Primal's valve felt absolutely amazing. 

He looked amazing too, so open and expressive and clearly enjoying every single ridge of him to the fullest. "Oh slag, this is just, just Prime. Really prime," Primal signed as he settled down onto Dinobot's hips and ground his little spike against the ridges on Dinobot's belly. "You have such a good spike."

Dinobot smirked and pressed his hips up against Primal as he ground down, and then Primal's valve squeezed and ripped around him and he gasped and clutched Primal's hips. "Optimus!" he growled. As Primal pulled off of him, he whined at the loss, and then groaned in utter satisfaction as Primal pressed down over him again. 

They fell into a rhythm of short deep thrusts and lots of grinding, with all the ridges of Dinobot's spike stimulating Primal deep inside, and his external ridges stimulating Optimus' spike against his belly. 

Once, twice, a third time Optimus' valve clenched in overload and his spike sprayed on Dinobot's ridges. 

"You are finally...using me...the way I told you to..." Dinobot groaned as he felt Optimus overload the third time. His own overload was still out of reach, but he felt he could happily let Optimus overload on him for hours. 

"And you are enjoying it?" Optimus asked, looking into his optics earnestly and Dinobot realized it was a real question.

"Yes." Dinobot reassured him. "Never, ever, have I felt such a wonderful valve." 

Optimus smiled, and took both of Dinobot's hands, and shifted his rhythm to more thrust and less grind, his focus from Dinobot's spike to _Dinobot_. 

Dinobot felt his second overload building, hard and fast and inevitable as Optimus' movements, and when Optimus' valve rippled and clenched on his spike, he fell over the edge and overloaded, this time deep inside Optimus' valve. 

As Dinobot's overload ebbed and his spike softened, Optimus didn't pull away. Instead, he lay down full length on Dinobot's body and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to cuddle close in satisfaction. 

Dinobot twitched. "We should go to the washracks," he said, but didn't attempt to dislodge Optimus. 

"In a minute," Optimus said, and cuddled closer. "Maybe next time we can do this in a berth?"

Dinobot considered this. "Neither of our quarters has much space for sparring. We would have to restrict to close-quarters techniques."

Optimus laughed. "I didn't mean the sparring. Just the interface."

Dinobot considered that. "How would we know who would top?"

Optimus laughed again, and then stopped when he realized Dinobot wasn't joking. "You can be on top next if you want."

Dinobot stared at him in confusion, and then put aside strange Maximal ways for more immediate concerns. He pulled away. "We need to go to the washracks, before someone finds us."

Optimus looked very much as though he was going to ask another question; but then he sighed, closed his panel and pulled a cloth from subspace to wipe up excess fluids. "I suppose so. And we shouldn't leave just Rhinox to keep Cheetor and Rattrap out of trouble for much longer." 

Dinobot did laugh then. "I'm sure the rat and the kitty-cat are in trouble already." 

Optimus smiled. "I wouldn't underestimate Rhinox, if I were you." 

The problem of next time put aside, they went together to the washracks for a quick wash.


End file.
